


cerita sepasang merpati

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic!AU, F/M, Fluff, VIVA KAZUSEI!, fem!akashi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malam dimana Kazunari membujuk sang isteri akibat kesalahannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cerita sepasang merpati

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadaoshi. No profit gained.  
> Bahasa campur aduk, Domestic!AU dengan bumbu kearifan lokal, possibly ooc.

Rintik-rintik dari langit mulai berubah deras. Tidak pandang bulu atau pilih kasih untuk membuat seluruh makhluk hidup yang beraktivitas terkena dampaknya. Termasuk Kazunari dan Seijuurou yang terpaksa merelakan baju basah kuyup karena permintaan Kazunari. (“Ayo kita makan di luar, bosen, nih.”) dan terpaksa Seijuuro menaati permintaan suaminya itu.

“Hwaah! Tau gitu tadi gak usah keluar ya!” Keluh kesah sudah tidak ada artinya bagi Seijuurou. “Eh, adek gak marah kan sama mas?”

Tidak ada respon dari gestur maupun verba, malah Seijuurou membiarkan Kazunari membeku kedinginan di ambang pintu. Helai mahkota merah tidak sebasah milik Kazunari yang meminjamkan jaket kepadanya.

“Eh, dek, jangan ngambek gitu, dong.” Pada akhirnya Kazunari yang menutup pintu, mencegah angin malam bercampur hujan masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Pemuda itu mengetuk-ngetuk sepatunya, menghilangkan air yang terserap alas kakinya tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa. “Oi, dek Sei!”

Seijuurou tidak menggubris, terus berjalan setelah melempar jaket pemberian Kazunari yang ditanggapi, “Jangan dilempar juga! Itu jaket kesayangan mas,” tapi tetap dianggap pengumuman tidak penting belaka.

Kazunari menghela napas panjang, gagal paham atas tingkah istrinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi sensitif, dan menimbulkan aura mengerikan di sekitarnya.

Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut buru-buru mengejar. Tetapi ia sempat-sempatnya memungut jaket yang dibuang isterinya, baru melanjutkan pengejarannya.

Lampu kamar yang sudah menyala menandakan bahwa Seijuurou berada di dalam. Akan tetapi, Kazunari tidak mendapatinya di manapun. Tetapi lagi, Kazunari mampu mendengar suara gemericik air dari pintu tepat di depannya.

Kazunari tersenyum lebar, tahu jika Seijuurou ada di dalamnya. Ia segera menghampiri, namun dengan langkah begitu pelan. Entah efek malam, kedinginan, atau berniat mengerjai isterinya, Kazunari meraih kenop pintu, hampir membukanya jika saja tidak ada suara dari dalam sana.

“Sampai buka pintu atau macam-macam, tidak ada sarapan pagi dan siang untuk besok.”

Terdiam. Menunggu otaknya mampu memroses segala perkataan Seijuurou, lalu berteriak lantang, “EH ENGGAK KOK.”

(Kazunari bisa saja masuk aliansi suami-suami takut isteri. Tapi faktanya, ia memang takut. Takut kehilangan cinta Seijuurou untuk selamanya.)

.

.

.

“Dek ... jangan ngambek begitu, dong. Aku jadi bersalah banget sama kamu.” Kazunari masih berjuang membujuk Seijuurou yang memilih duduk di sofa dekat rak-rak buku di kamar mereka daripada tidur berdua bersama sang suami. Membaca lembaran kertas lebih mengasyikkan dibandingkan terlibat adu mulut dengan Kazunari.

“Dek ....”

“Apa?” jawab Seijuurou tanpa sedikit pun melirik sumber suara. Kazunari mencelos, menghela napas lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. “Udah, sana tidur. Besok katanya sibuk.”

“Iya, sibuk. Sibuk menjaga cintamu, dek.”

“... Mas udah pernah rasain buku melayang belum?”

“Pernahnya ngerasain dibuat melayang sama Dek Sei.”

Seijuurou tidak tahan, buru-buru menutup wajahnya dengan buku yang ada di genggamannya. Sebal, tetapi juga senang melihat tingkah Kazunari yang berlagak kasanova. “Diem, atau nanti Mas Kazu tidur di luar saja.”

“EH YA JANGAN GITU DONG.”

Kazunari kembali gagal merayu Seijuurou, yang ada malah mendapatkan ancaman manis dari mulut isterinya.

.

.

.

“Dek ... udah malem, tidur, yuk. Gak baik baca malem-malem. Nanti masuk angin, lho.”

“Sembarangan,” tanggap Seijuurou yang setia membaca barisan kata di tangannya.

“Dek ....”

“Kalau mau tidur, ya udah tidur aja, adek juga belum ngantuk.”

“Kok betah banget sih baca buku tebel gitu.”

“Daripada meladeni mas yang dari tadi bujuk tidur terus.”

“Tapi mas lebih suka ladeni kamu lho.”

Seijuurou sekuat tenaga menahan tubuhnya untuk melompat dan melempari Kazunari dengan ratusan buku di sampingnya.

“... Mas beneran minta dilempar buku nih.”

“Nanti mas tangkap deh. Tapi pakek cinta, ya.”

Seijuurou menghela napas sangat panjang, mengelus-elus dada sekaligus meredakan kekesalan akibat tingkah pengawuran dari Kazunari. “... Cepetan tidur, atau besok adek aduin ke Kang Mas Shintarou, lho.”

Rasanya Kazunari seperti terhempas dari langit dan membentur palung paling dalam. “Gak usah bawa-bawa nama Kang Mas Shintarou juga!” Kazunari protes keras, tapi langsung bungkam mendengar kikihan pelan dari Seijuurou.

Akhirnya, Kazunari menyerah. “Ya udah, Mas tidur dulu. Pokoknya jangan larut-larut.” Ia menarik selimut dan membalut tubuhnya dengan itu. “Selamat malam, cinta.”

Seijuurou bisa mati akibat perkataan Kazunari yang membuat tubuhnya menggigil tak tertahankan.

.

.

.

Bukan Takao Kazunari bila tidak pandai berbohong. Ia sengaja menutupi sekujur tubuhnya dengan selimut, namun tetap menghadap ke arah Seijuurou berada, diam-diam mengamati isterinya yang sering tertidur setelah membaca.

Kazunari membuka sedikit penutupnya, mengintip dari balik sana, kemudian tersenyum puas sebab tebakannya tidak pernah salah.

Melihat Seijuurou tertidur dengan buku terpampang sempurna dan helaian merahnya menutupi iris senada merupakan anugerah sekaligus pemandangan paling indah yang terus-menerus Kazunari syukuri.

Selimut putih tebal ia singkap, pelan-pelan menghampiri Seijuurou. Kazunari mengamati dari ujung rambut hingga kaki. Ia menggeleng sambil menglas senyum. Ia menebak jika isterinya itu terlalu lelah, serta sedang menikmati ilusi yang tercipta oleh bunga tidurnya.

Lantas Kazunari merapikan buku Seijuurou, menyimpannya rapi supaya tidak terkena amukan dari isterinya tersebut. Kemudian, ia menggendong Seijuurou penuh perasaan dan hati-hati, takut membangunkannya dari alam mimpi.

Setelahnya, pemilik iris abu-abu kebiruan menaruh Seijuurou di atas ranjang mereka, menutupi tubuh indahnya dengan selimut sampai dada. Sekali lagi Kazunari mengamati Seijuurou, betah berlama-lama menatapnya serta menahan lengkung di wajahnya.

Kazunari menyusul Seijuurou untuk tidur ke pulau kapuk. Tetapi sebelum itu, Kazunari mendaratkan kecupan ringan di dahi. Terkikih pelan melihat Seijuurou yang mengerutkan kening seolah tidak ingin menerimanya.

“Astaga, adek kalau bangun kayak macan betina yang ganas, tapi kalau tidur aja kayak bidadari dari khayangan.”

Gumaman sejujur-jujurnya dari Kazunari merupakan penutup sebelum sepasang insan tersebut meninggalkan sejenak masalah di dunia serta saling berharap jika mereka bertemu di alam dimana mereka dapat membuat jalan cerita sendiri.

.

.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> SAYA BUAT APAAN HAHAHAHA.
> 
> (Bisa jadi series seumpama saya dapet ide nista lagi /udah.)


End file.
